Gordon and Spencer
Gordon and Spencer is the twenty-third episode of the seventh season. Plot Gordon is gloating about taking the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to a special reception at Maron, but on the way, he is diverted to let a sleek silver engine pass. Gordon later discovers the engine, Spencer, will be taking the Duke and Duchess and advises him to take on water, but Spencer ignores him and as a result runs out of steam on Gordon's Hill. Gordon goes to the rescue and at Maron is lauded by the Fat Controller. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Spencer * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Knapford * Knapford Sheds * Wellsworth * Sodor River Bridge * The Windmill * Henry's Tunnel * Rolf's Castle (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from Saved from Scrap, Time for Trouble, Thomas the Jet Engine, and Peace and Quiet is used. * This episode may have been filmed alongside Edward's Brass Band, as Edward can be seen at Wellsworth yards looking miserable. * Spencer pulls one coach throughout the episode. However, a deleted scene shows him pulling two coaches. * The Welsh title of this episode is "Gordon A Spencyr" Goofs * Spencer speeds up upon starting off, but steam engines start off slowly. * Spencer crosses a bridge with a stream underneath, but that line has the broken points that weren't mended until after the events of Something Fishy, which was produced after this episode. * Due to the use of stock footage, when Gordon whistles after being coupled to Spencer, the whistle shown is Edward's. * Spencer runs out of water, but still blows steam and for a few seconds, his driving wheels are moving faster than he is. * Spencer's driver should have made him stop for water. * When Gordon and Thomas are at the station, Gordon is on a branchline when he is taking express. He should be on the express line instead. Quotes * Gordon: Don't forget the water! * Spencer: Who cares? * Thomas: He'll be in trouble soon. * Thomas: What do you think of Spencer now? * James: Too much puff and not enough steam! Gallery File:GordonandSpencertitlecard.png|Title card File:GordonandSpencerUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GordonandSpencer.jpg File:SavedfromScrap35.png|"Gordon's" whistle in stock footage File:TimeforTrouble16.png|A guard in stock footage File:PeaceandQuiet43.png|Sir Topham Hatt in stock footage File:GordonandSpencer1.jpg|Gordon at Wellsworth Station File:GordonandSpencer2.jpg File:GordonandSpencer3.jpg File:GordonandSpencer4.jpg File:GordonandSpencer5.jpg File:GordonandSpencer6.jpg|James File:GordonandSpencer7.jpg File:GordonandSpencer8.png File:GordonandSpencer9.jpg|Spencer at Knapford Station File:GordonandSpencer10.jpg|Thomas File:GordonandSpencer11.png File:GordonandSpencer12.jpg File:GordonandSpencer13.jpg File:GordonandSpencer14.jpg|Deleted scene File:GordonandSpencer14.png File:GordonandSpencer15.png File:GordonandSpencer16.png File:GordonandSpencer17.png File:GordonandSpencer18.png File:GordonandSpencer19.png|Stock footage File:GordonandSpencer20.png File:GordonandSpencer21.png File:GordonandSpencer22.png File:GordonandSpencer23.png|The Fat Controller File:GordonandSpencer24.png File:GordonandSpencer25.png File:GordonandSpencer26.png|Clarabel, Spencer, and Gordon File:GordonandSpencer27.png File:GordonandSpencer28.png File:GordonandSpencer29.png File:GordonandSpencer30.png|Gordon's driver and the stationmaster File:GordonandSpencer31.png|Gordon and Edward File:GordonandSpencer32.png File:GordonandSpencer33.png File:GordonandSpencer34.png File:GordonandSpencer35.png File:GordonandSpencer36.png File:GordonandSpencer37.png File:GordonandSpencer38.png File:GordonandSpencer39.png File:GordonandSpencer40.png File:GordonandSpencer41.png File:GordonandSpencer42.png File:GordonandSpencer43.png File:GordonandSpencer45.png File:GordonandSpencer46.jpg File:GordonandSpencer47.png File:GordonandSpencer48.png Episode File:Gordon and Spencer - British Narration|UK narration File:Gordon and Spencer - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US narration File:Gordon and Spencer - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes